


Leaving

by Lo_and_behold



Category: BIGFLO
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Hurt, Other, Sad, byeonghwa is nice, he comforts hyuntae, hyuntae cries, hyuntae has a stuffed lamb, i cry, i miss him fisjdflksjf, im sorry, jungkyun leaves, yuseong/haein is rude, yuseong/haein leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_and_behold/pseuds/Lo_and_behold
Summary: This is garbage I'm sorry I just got sad that they left so I wrote and it sucks. Leave comments pls





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage I'm sorry I just got sad that they left so I wrote and it sucks. Leave comments pls

Hyuntae found him in the company building for the first time in over a year. He blinked once, then twice. He couldn’t believe it. They hadn’t talked in months, and he shows up now? Being the shortest of the group, he was easy to pick out. 

Hyuntae smiled to himself when he saw him talking to their manager. He hadn’t participated in group activities since the filming of Stardom, so maybe he was ready to come back. However, with Euijin in UNB, they most likely wouldn’t be promoting any time soon. That didn’t matter, though. They were short three members now; no one had seen Jungkyun since he left the military. 

He nodded once before turning. As soon as he caught Hyuntae’s eye, he froze. 

“Yuseong!” He shouted, waving like a maniac. “Hyung!” His grin grew bigger.

He cringed at hearing his name. “Hyuntae… I think we need to talk.” 

Hyuntae’s smile dropped from his face as he walked toward his member. “What is it? 

“I’m not Yuseong.” He stood where he was, not making a move towards the younger man. “My name… is Haein now. I thought you knew.” 

Hyuntae shook his head dumbly. “We haven’t talked in ages. Of course I wouldn’t know.” 

“I blocked you.” Hyuntae stopped walking. “Everyone. I blocked everyone. I couldn’t stand seeing how happy you all were in the group.” He shook his head, looking down.

“Why?” Hyuntae’s face was sullen, and his heart ached. 

“Don’t you get it? I’m leaving, Hyuntae. I’m leaving.” He was growing frustrated now. His fists balled up on their own accord. “I haven’t set foot in the studio in a year. I haven’t been liking your posts for a reason. You messaged me so much, and I-I couldn’t handle it. I’ve missed everyone so much. I missed you.” His face softened, eyes growing weary as he looked up.

Hyuntae had tears in his eyes. He was missed? “But-but you don’t have to go.” He sniffled. “You can stay with us and we can make good music again. We almost went to America, Yu-Haein. We can make it,” he pleaded,

“You don’t get it.”  Haein’s voice was deep, and the resentment woven in the words made Hyuntae shrink back. “I’m leaving.” He gritted his teeth. “I’m leaving,” he repeated, “and I’m not coming back. Sungmin can have my lines whenever you have a stupid comeback. I’m sick of working so hard for nothing.” He crossed his arms and scuffed at the floor with his shoe.

“Hyung, please.” There was a lump in his throat, and it was hard to breathe. “Please don’t go. Sungmin isn’t you. He can’t replace you. His voice isn’t the same.” He paused and took a shaky breath. “It hasn’t been the same at the dorm without you.”

“You’re not supposed to miss me!” He shouted, throwing his arms down. “Don’t miss me! I’m gone. I’m joining a new company, and I’m going solo. There’s nothing you can do to stop me.” 

Hyuntae gasped. He couldn’t breathe now. Tears fell freely as the color drained from his face. 

“I was just talking to our manager- your manager. I officially leave the group Wednesday.”

It was Sunday. 

“Goodbye, Hyuntae,” he spat. The venom of his words penetrated Hyuntae’s body, sinking into his bones. He sank to the floor, and through blurry eyes he watched Haein walk to the end of the hall and out of his life. 

 

Wednesday came and went. Haein was officially gone. 

Thursday evening, he held Byeonghwa close, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be alright.” Byeonghwa rubbed his back gently as Sungmin looked on awkwardly. 

“He’s gone,” Hyuntae cried. “He didn’t even tell you guys.”

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Sungmin chimed in.

“Shut up Sungmin,” Hyuntae said sharply. Sungmin raised his hands and walked off. 

Byeonghwa sighed, unsure of how to handle having his friend soak his sweater with his salty tears.

“I’m sorry, Byeong.” He choked on his words. “I think I just need to sleep it off or something. When is Jungkyun coming back?”

Byeonghwa sighed again.

Hyuntae pulled off of him and wiped at his eyes, hoping to erase the trails on his face. “What? What happened?”

“He might not be coming back. He made his own studio and hasn’t been in contact with anyone for a while. I’m sorry, Hyuntae.” 

“I don’t want to talk anymore,” Hyuntae stated before walking, almost mechanically, to his room and slamming the door. He sat on his bed and grabbed his stuffed lamb, hugging it tightly. He pulled the chain on his bedside lamp and pulled his blanket over his head, screwing his eyes shut. 

“Goodbye, Haein. Goodbye forever,” he whispered bitterly. 


End file.
